The present generally relates to an air conditioner. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a hardware configuration and a method for rewriting control software for the air conditioner.
In recent years, in accompanying the rapid progress in the technical fields of microcomputers and software, functional improvement or version-up of control software for the air conditioner is performed at a short time span when compared with the use life of the hardware. Thus, by rewriting the software for the control method for the air conditioner, the functions or operations thereof can be updated for improvement. As a known method of carrying out a process of rewriting the control software with high efficiency, there may be mentioned one disclosed, for example, in JP-A-10-132362. More specifically, disclosed in this publication is a service data access scheme according to which air conditioners and a service station are interconnected via a network of portable or ordinary telephones and/or personal computers so that abnormality data can automatically be sent to the service station from the air conditioner which is imparted with a call function and that control software for the air conditioner can automatically be delivered from the service station for speedily coping with repairs and version-up of the software for the air conditioner.
In this conjunction, it is however noted that whether the control software for the air conditioner is to be updated to a newly developed one depends on whether the customer desires it or not. However, concerning the matter as to how to cope with the customer""s desire, no consideration is paid in the invention disclosed in JP-A-10-132362. Besides, relatively high technique is demanded for automatically acquiring the information concerning the customer""s desire through the medium of the network of the telephones and/or the personal computers. Consequently, if the customer has to engage himself or herself in manipulating the software for the telephone or the personal computer, this means that very troublesome procedure is involved particularly for those who are of advanced age as well as those who are not familiar with the information technology in general.
In the light of the state of the art described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an air conditioner which allows version-up to newly developed control software to be easily realized even by persons who are of advanced age or not familiar with the information technologies concerning the personal computers, software and the like while adopting to some extent dialogical interactions between the customers and the service center (service station).
In this conjunction, it is further noted that some of the air conditioners developed recently are imparted with a multiplicity of control functions some of which are considered to be unnecessary although it depends on the customers. Under the circumstances, it is a second object of the present invention to provide an air conditioner which is initially imparted with only the basic control functions such as room temperature control and the like as the standard control functions with the other control function(s) being additionally provided later on in accordance with the customer""s desire, to thereby customize the control software in conformance with the customer""s demand while allowing the control software to be updated whenever new control method has been developed.
In view of the first object of the present invention, there is provided according to an aspect of the present invention an air conditioner which includes a connection terminal connected through a circuit or line to a service center having a storage for storing identification information and control software for the air conditioner, and a memory for storing the control software and the identification information transferred from the service center, wherein cycle structure information is registered in the identification information of the service center.
Further, for achieving the first object mentioned above, the present invention provides an air conditioner which includes a connection terminal which can be connected through a circuit to a service center having a storage for storing identification information and control software for the air conditioner, and a memory for storing the control software and the identification information transferred from the service center, wherein the air conditioner is imparted with a function for determining whether the control software transferred from the service center is usable or not.
Furthermore, for achieving the first object mentioned above, the present invention provides an air conditioner which includes a connection terminal to which a memory card storing therein control software can be connected, the memory card being prepared by a service center having a storage for storing identification information and control software for the air conditioner, and a memory for storing control software and identification information stored in the memory card delivered from the service center, wherein cycle information is registered in the identification information of the service center.
Moreover, for achieving the first object mentioned above, the present invention provides an air conditioner which includes a connection terminal to which a memory card storing therein control software can be connected, the memory card being prepared by a service center having a storage for storing identification information and control software for the air conditioner, and a memory for storing control software and identification information stored in the memory card delivered from the service center, wherein the air conditioner is imparted with a function for determining whether the control software transferred from the service center is usable or not.
On the other hand, for achieving the second object mentioned above an air conditioner which includes a compressor, a four-way valve, an outdoor heat exchanger, a restriction device and an indoor heat exchanger as a cooling cycle, wherein the air conditioner is imparted with only a cooling control function with operation of the four-way valve being invalidated.
Additionally, for accomplishing the second object mentioned above, the present invention provides an air conditioner which includes a compressor, a four-way valve, an outdoor heat exchanger, a restriction device, duplexed indoor heat exchangers and a dehumidification-dedicated restriction device disposed between the duplexed indoor heat exchangers for effectuating a cooling cycle, wherein the air conditioner is imparted with only a cooling control function with operations of the four-way valve and the dehumidification-dedicated restriction device being invalidated.
Additionally, for achieving the second object mentioned above, the present invention provides an air conditioner which includes a compressor, a four-way valve, an outdoor heat exchanger, a restriction device and an indoor heat exchanger and an inverter for controlling rotation number of the compressor wherein the air conditioner is imparted with a function for controlling a rotation number of the compressor in dependence on a temperature difference between a preset room temperature and a detected room temperature and a function for allowing other control function(s) to be inputted externally.
Moreover, for achieving the second object mentioned above, the present invention provides an air conditioner which includes a compressor, a four-way valve, an outdoor heat exchanger, a restriction device, duplexed indoor heat exchangers and a dehumidification-dedicated restriction device disposed between the duplexed indoor heat exchangers and an inverter for controlling rotation number of the compressor, wherein the air conditioner is imparted with a function for controlling a rotation number of the compressor in dependence on a temperature difference between a preset room temperature and a detected room temperature, a function for controlling said dehumidification-dedicated restriction device and a function for allowing other control function to be inputted externally.
With the arrangements of the air conditioner according to the present invention as described above, version-up of the control software to newly developed one can be carried out even by ordinary people and persons of advanced age who are not familiar with the information technology concerning the personal computers, software and the like by adopting dialogical interaction between customers and the service center (service station) to some extent.
Further, in the air conditioner provided by the present invention, control functions for the air conditioner can be customized in conformance with the customer""s demands and updated when new control method has been developed.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.